Work will continue on a project designed to describe the wall movements of the small bowel, the flows that they produce and the effect of such flows upon the transport of matter across the intestinal mucosa. The work will be mainly done in models, both descriptive and analytical. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Summers, R. W., Helm, J., and Christensen, J.: Intestinal Propulsion in the Dog. Its Relation to Food Intake and the Migratory Myoelectric Complex. Gastroenterology, 70: 753-758, 1976.